Kiss Me On This Cold December Night
by bellabeee
Summary: My Christmas version of how Aria & Ezra met and the beginning of their relationship! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

It was around 8pm and walked into the Hollis Bar and Grill that I had been to many times before. There wasn't much of a crowd there, but that was not necessarily a bad thing. It was December 23rd, and the place was decorated with white Christmas lights, which was surprisingly a nice touch. I was always a big fan of Christmas, for some reason it always made everything better. For example, when I was in middle school, my dad had cancer, and his last chemo treatment was the week before Christmas. A few years ago, my cousin came home from fighting overseas a few days before Christmas. It always seemed like this happy time of hope. I was hoping that this year would not defy my opinion of it. My ex-fiancé, Jackie, had recently broken off our engagement, and I wanted…no, needed…something to come along to get me out of my slump.

Even though I knew alcohol was not going to help these feelings, I had already tried doing that, I ordered a scotch from the bartender who probably knows me by name by now. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket to see if Jackie had sent me a text message or left me a voicemail, but there was nothing. I set my phone down on the bar beside my drink that the bartender had just set down. Looks like Christmas was letting me down on this whole hope and happiness thing. I picked up my phone and contemplating calling Jackie while flipping through my contacts, but in the end I decided not to. I was taking a sip of my drink when out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone come in. She was on the shorter side and had a slender figure. Her thick, long, dark hair was curled loosely and topped by an oversized beret. She had this look of responsibility about her, I could not exactly put my finger on it, but it looked like what she was bearing on her shoulders could crush her emotionally. I could have just eaten her up just by looking at her; it was that enjoyable. I needed to talk to this girl.

"You alright down there?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't think I was being too creepy or invasive.

"Yeah…the holidays aren't exactly a favorite of mine." She replied nonchalantly. She looked very young to be in a bar, but she was gorgeous, so I was not going to question it. "I feel like they always bring out the worst in people, at least in my experiences."

"I could see how some people might feel that way. I just always feel like they make everyone and everything happy."

"They make everyone _act _happy." She corrected.

I chuckled, she seemed like she could be a fiery one. "I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself!" I said, moving two seats towards her, "I'm Ezra, Ezra Fitz."

"Interesting name," she nodded, "I'm Aria. Do you go to Hollis?"

"I do, I'm getting ready to student teach in the Spring, and then I'll graduate."

"I think I'd like to teach."

"What are you majoring in?" I asked.

"Well…I'm leaning towards English."

"That's what I'm going to be teaching." I said with a smile. This was unbelievable, not only was Aria beautiful, but we were also interested in the same things. Maybe my Christmas hope came in a small package named Aria.

"What I really love though, is writing." She added. "I love the feeling of seeing my thoughts go from the jumble in my mind to what ends up being seen on a paper…" she paused for a slight second, "I love this song."

"They've been playing Christmas music here pretty much round the clock since Thanksgiving. This one is B-26 on the jukebox."

She let out a small laugh, "My dad used to sing this one to me when I was little, The Christmas Waltz."

"…by Frank Sinatra." I added, "…my Mom's favorite singer."

"I'm impressed," I confessed, "It's hard to meet a girl like you, Aria." At this, I saw her blush, "I'd like to know more about you."

"I'd like to know more about you too, Ezra Fitz." Hearing her say my name sounded nearly as sweet and soft as caramel.

It seemed as if the next few minutes blurred by and then we were together in the only bathroom that the bar had.

I picked her up and held her on the sink of the bathroom. We looked each other in the eyes, and then, another blur, our bodies were flush against each other's and our lips were pressed up against one another's, our tongues pushing into each other's mouths. I could not believe this was actually happening, I had just met a hot, smart girl at a bar, and now I was making out with her in the bathroom? Today must be my lucky day. I mean, Jackie and I used to come back here and make out all the time in college, but this was different. This was spontaneous. Jackie was by the books, predictable, and by the books. This was different, this was fresh. My hands fumbled over her body as I tried to figure out what she was okay with.

She pulled away for a second, "I can't believe this is happening."

"What?" I asked, panicked, "We can stop if you want to."

"Now where would the fun be in that?" she whispered, raking her hands through my hair.

"I have an idea," I said back, hoping this wouldn't backfire on me, "Do you want to go back to my place? It's only a few blocks from here."

She contemplated for a second, I could see the slightest hesitation, "Yeah," she nodded with a smile on her face, "let's do that."

* * *

><p>We stood in the threshold of my apartment building; the snow was falling pretty heavily. Aria drove us here, which was good because I really did not feel like walking. On our ride over, we talked about our favorite authors and books. I was honestly surprised with myself. Over an hour ago, I was still stuck on Jackie, I wanted nothing but for her to call me back and tell me that she made a mistake. Now, there was an Aria, and I was wondering how a girl could be more perfect.<p>

"I always loved snow," Aria stated while looking up into the dark sky that was spackled with white. "I always like when it looks like glitter in the air, it makes everything seam so surreal."

I quickly put my arm behind her and my hand on the back of her head and moved forward towards her. Our faces were nearly touching and I could feel the steam and warmth from her breath.

"Ezra Fitz," she said with a small laugh, "why don't you kiss me already?"

* * *

><p>Sooooo...should I continue? Or should I just leave it there? Where should I go from here if I do continue?<p>

Review my loves!


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 8:30 on Christmas Day, and I sat in my car in the driveway of my parents' house, holding my phone, wondering what to do next. I wanted nothing more, but to call Aria up, to hear her voice again, to talk to her. Christmas at my parents' house was pretty close to hell, every two seconds, someone would ask me something about Jackie, asking me what happened with her, asking me why she was not there, all memories of things I did not want to talk about. But then, there was this light of hope in my mind, Aria. The very thought of her made my lips feel hot and all I wanted to do was see her again.

It was a long shot, but I went for it.

I scrolled through my contacts and found her name, and pressed dial.

One ring…two rings…three rings…four rings…

"Hi!" she said, sounding breathy, like she had just run a mile, "Merry Christmas!"

"Aria!...Hi!" I said, I sounded like I was not expecting her to answer, even though I had just called her phone, "Merry Christmas! How are you?"

"I'm doing alright," she replied, not one hundred percent sure of her answer, "things are a little bit rough at home, but it's Christmas, so I guess I should be happy."

"Could I see you tonight?" I asked, the words coming out of my like a speeding car, "I know it's Christmas and everything, but I can't get you out of my head and…what happened the other night…everything that happened the other night was amazing, and I just need to see you again."

I could practically hear her smile on the other line, "I would like that." She answered.

"Are you going to be able to get away from what you're doing? I mean, I don't want to take you away from any of your festivities…"

"You're doing me a favor, Ezra." She said with a small laugh, "What time can I meet you at your apartment."

"How about a half hour?"

"Perfect." And with that, the phone clicked and the line went dead.

I drove back to my apartment as fast as I could, probably going through a minimum of five red lights. I had approximately 10 minutes to spare. In those ten minutes I did everything in my power to pick up myself and my apartment and look somewhat presentable. Which included making my bed, putting dirty dishes in the dish washer, picking the dirty clothes off my floor and shoving them into drawers, brushing my teeth, and spraying some cologne on myself.

Thankfully I had a spare two minutes before she buzzed up to catch my breath.

I ran down the steps, two at a time to open the door before I could even pick up her call. Before I opened the door I smoothed my hair with my hands and then quickly and swiftly opened the door.

"Hi!" She greeted me, sounding surprised, "I wasn't expecting you to open the door."

"I thought I would surprised you." I said with a smile, "That's alright, right?"

"Yeah," Aria let out a laugh, "It's more than alright, and I like surprises, good ones that is."

I grabbed her arm and gently pulled her in close to me, "It's too cold for you to stand in the door way," I explained as I let the door shut behind her and enveloped her in a hug.

"It's nice to see you again," I said, as I pulled away.

"It's nice to see you too!" she replied, "I'm happy you called."

"Of course, I wouldn't let a girl like you go."

"Well I don't know what you're like!" she laughed, "We spent one night together!"

"And this makes it two." I said back with a smile. "Here, let's go to my apartment, it's too cold down here."

We took the steps up to the third floor and I opened the door to my apartment, 3B. "I was able to clean a little bit this time," I had hardly cleaned, but she didn't need to know that I only spent ten minutes doing it, at least there wasn't anything dirty out.

"It was fine the last time too," she giggled, "Trust me, if you knew my brother, Mike, he sets a whole new definition to the word dirty and unorganized."

"A girl who doesn't mind my state of living," I mused, "Definitely a keeper."

She laughed at this. We both sat down on opposite ends of the couch facing each other, good thing I moved the laundry from here in my ten minute cleaning spree.

"So you have a brother?" I asked, trying to get to know her.

"Yeah, it's just Mike and I, he's younger than I am."

"I have a younger brother too, his name is Zack. He still lives with my parents, and I live here." I stopped for a second "…and you know that." I laughed at my dumb moment, "This is the first break that I haven't gone home, I mean, my parents only live about a half hour away from here, and I like being on my own."

She nodded understandingly at everything I was telling her.

After a moment of silence she spoke up, "My mom has just recently found out about my dad's infidelity, he was sleeping with a student of his…they're still living together and being somewhat civil with one another, mainly for my brother and I, but the bitterness is still there. I don't know if it ever will go away."

"Sorry to hear that Aria." I said with sympathy, "Things will get better though, I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason."

"Alright," she replied while nodding, "If everything happens for a reason, why did I walk into the bar the same time you did?" She scootched closer to me on the couch and touched my shoulder, it sent my senses humming.

"So I could meet someone amazing."

"And why am I sitting here right now?" she turned and whispered into my ear. I could feel her breath on my skin and I felt anticipation and heat searing through me.

I looked her in the eyes, and without another word, I pressed my lips against hers and slid my hand behind her head and combed through her lush dark hair with my fingers. She wrapped her arms around me and groped at my neck and back.

At this point in time, I was completely gone. To another world, where only love and pure lust existed. I couldn't think about what was happening, it just happened before me, laid out like words in a book.

Her hand swiftly undid my tie and zipped down through each of the buttons of my shirt, pulling it off in frenzy.

I pulled off her sweater, leaving her in a lacy camisole and skin tight jeans that made her look amazingly sexy.

Her hands explored my chest, arms and shoulders while our tongues fought for dominance with one another.

She ventured down the belt of my pants and started to undo it.

"Aria, are you sure you want to do this, we've only known each other for a few days." I said, giving her a look of understanding. Damn, I wanted this more than anything, but I didn't want to force her into anything, she was too surreal and perfect to do something like that and ruin this, I was not like that.

She cocked her head at me, "but I feel like I've known you for a thousand years, Ezra." She said with a sexy smirk.

And the night continued.


End file.
